This invention relates to a new therapeutic method and pharmaceutical mixtures for use therein.
It is known that placement of an endotracheal instrument or device may, particularly in the case of patients with a history of chronic atopy, bring about an adverse reaction. Such an adverse reaction may take the form of an allergic reaction or tissue inflammation or both.